Yuki? Are You Lying To Me?
by The Darkness Run-Away
Summary: Jaden used to be the 'scared of other humans' type, until 'he' entered the DA Middle-High school. But when Jaden falls for his classmate, will all of the family's secrets be revealed? And when mystical psychos show up, will Jaden be able to run away from the past? WARNING: AU and a couple gender bends! :3
1. Prologue: Awakening

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx or characters, just this Fan Fiction.**

"_It's dark," the thirteen-year-old boy thought to himself, lying on the cold ground. It took him a few minutes before he was able to open his eyelids, still feeling sleepy._

_Suddenly, a young woman's cold voice spoke out, causing him to jump. "I think it's a good idea to wake him up, don't you agree, my lord?"_

"_Well, if you insist, my slave. He he~" said a coil and malice voice. Then it all turned white . . ._

**Jaden's POV**

"Jaden, wake up!" I heard Jesse yell, fear in his voice.

I snapped open my eyes, yawning loudly. I moved my gaze over to the clock on the wall. _"Five A.M.? What's going on?"_ I then refocused my gaze on Jesse, still shaking me by the shoulders.

I have yelled, half yawned at him "I'm up, I'm up! Quit shaking me already."

When he _finally _realized I woke up, Jesse looked at me curiously. "Jaden, are you ok?"

I tilted my head sideways, confused. "Of course I am, why?"

"Jaden, you were screaming at the top of your lungs for almost ten minutes . . ."

I took a second to scan his now-calmed face "Really? That's a little odd."

Well actually, it wasn't that unusual for me. I've been waking up in fear for the past week or so. But I have to say, in the two years I've been at DA, Jesse has never had to _literally_ shake me awake.

"Well," Jesse said, "are you going to tell me why you were screaming like that?"

"I- um . . ." I froze when I realized it. Jesse was still holding me, right next to his face! I half squirmed, half fell out of his grip. At least it was dark so he couldn't see how red my face had become. "I-It was just a bad dream, that's all . . ."

Jesse flipped on the lamp, lightly frowning. He quickly looked over to my face and smiled. "Well as long as were up, why don't we get ready early?"

I plopped back onto the bottom bunk. "But it's so~ early!" I whined to him.

"But if you get up, you can eat breakfast earlier." Jesse teased.

I turned to him quickly. "Where's my jacket?"


	2. A Boy's Weakness!

**Jesse's POV**

I _knew _I should have brought my camera to the cafeteria.

It was seven A.M. and most people were just entering the slifer cafeteria. I was sitting across from Jaden, who was scarfing down his food with all speed. Even _I_ was staring at him, and I thought I was used to some of his habits (such as swallowing his food without chewing). Maybe I should have just let him sleep . . .

I lightly poked his shoulder until he looked up at me. "Um, Jaden. Maybe you should slow down a little before you choke on-"

Before I could finish talking, Chazz, Sy, and all the others ran in, grabbing trays and sitting next to us as fast as possible, half wheezing.

"W-We heard Jaden got up earlier then usual." Sy said between deep breaths.

After _finally _swallowing his food, Jaden looked at him meekly. "Aw come on, I don't eat _that_ fast. Ha ha~"

"Ok serge, I think if you eat anymore your going to to end up popping like a balloon"

Jaden sighed, putting down his fork with a disappointed look on his face. It was kind of . . . adorable. Whoa, **wait a minute!** T-That's not what I meant to say at all!

Of course, when I looked back at Jaden's face he _does_ look like a girl in a lot of ways, especially when he is sleeping (**Creepy? Ha~)** . . . A-Anyway, after breakfast we all started heading up to class along the dirt path. Stuff along the way kept distracting Jaden, like a cloud he thought looked like a card and a leaf that he thought was glowing (it was just wet and in the sun, but oh well). The day went on normally . . . until it was almost twenty minutes until the last class of the day ended.

I looked over to Jaden, who was a good eight to ten students away, and something wasn't quite right. He looked tired, which I could understand, but then I looked closer. He was kind of pale, and I noticed he was coughing every minute or so. When the bell rang, he stood up and looked at me, seeing my worried face. He smiled weakly and took a few steps away from his seat. But as soon as Jaden started walking down the steps, I saw him freeze in place. He just started coughing and wheezing. I started running to him, but before I could reach him, he started falling backwards. He was going to fall down the steps! Everyone else turned to look at him, while I just kept running.

"JADEN!"

**Jaden POV**_ (25 minutes earlier)_

I feel like I'm coming down with something again. I was hoping I got over that flu during the summer (which I ended up getting just three weeks before school started), but I guess I was wrong. I heard the bell ring so I started to get up when I noticed Jesse looking at me, worried. He looked very, err . . . g-good looking. But still, I hated seeing his face like that. I smiled at him the best I could and went to walk down the stairs. It was really sudden and all happened so fast, but I just couldn't breathe. My vision got hazy and I could feel my legs go numb. I started falling backwards, but no matter how hard I tried to move my legs I couldn't stop. I could here Jesse screaming, and . . . I felt someone catching me? I saw a brown cowboy hat and something red, but then it all faded to darkness.

**General POV**

All the students crowded over the unconscious boy that had been caught by his friend, Jim Cook, just in the nick of time. Jaden continues to wheeze as a red trail went down his chin. He coughed blood.

"J-Jim!" Jesse choked out, still breathing hard (Jesse was _sprinting_ across that classroom!) "I-Is Jaden OK?"

Jim looked down at Jaden's face, then back up to Jesse's. "Truthfully, I have no idea mate. I just saw him falling, so I caught him." He then put his hand and Jaden's forehead, and Jim's eyes widened. "We need to get him to the infirmary. _**Now."**_

**Me: So how was it for a first chapter, hmm?**

**Jaden: Aw, why do I have to be sick? WHY?**

**Me: 'Cause people like sick anime characters (I do!), so higher ratings.**

**Jaden: *****Sniff***** But that's just mean . . .**

**Jesse: *Blush* M-Maybe 'cause you're the main character? So you get special privileges!**

**Jaden: *Blush* Thank you Jesse, that reassures me. ^w^**

**Chazz: Wait a trucking minute . . . Is this a Yaoi?**

**Me: Not particularly . . .**

**Chazz: Explain =_=**

**Me: I will in the next chapter: **_**My Maiden's secret!**_


	3. My Maiden's Secret!

**General POV**

Jim Cook, the fifteen-year-old Australian, picked up Jaden bridal-style, and looked at his face. His cheeks were a bright red while the rest of him was pale as a piece of paper, not to mention he was wheezing. Jim quickly ran out the classroom, with a teal-haired boy following him.

"Jim, wait up!" Jesse said, tagging behind.

"No time, mate. No time."

**Jesse's POV**

What in _hell_ was going on?

It started as an almost-normal day with my friend, the most happy-go-lucky guy you could meet. But now he was unconscious after coughing blood? It was confusing! I just hope he'll be ok, if Jaden gets hurt . . .

I looked up to the sign. _Infirmary._ Jim practically barged into the room as Ms. Fontaine looked up. She just finished removing a senior's arm cast.

"Hey! You can't just barge in here like a maniac!" Ms. Fontaine nagged, like a mother to her young child.

"But Ms. Fontaine!" I half screeched as I pointed to Jaden. "It's an emergency! Jaden just started coughing blood and-"

"And he has a high fever." Jim cut in. I didn't know he had a fever! Sometimes I wonder if I'm just a slow person.

Ms. Fontaine quickly ran back to the medical cabinet while Jim laid Jaden onto one of the beds. I leaned in closer to look at Jaden. His face was extremely pale, except his cheeks. You could hear a soft wheezing each time he took a breath of air. Ms. Fontaine then came back with a wet cloth and thermometer. She stuck it in his mouth and looked at us.

"Can either of you explain what happened?" Ms. Fontaine said, a soft amount of worry in her eyes.

"Like we said when we first came in here," I stated. "He started walking down the steps in Doctor Crowler's classroom, and he jus started coughing. Then he just passed out. If Jim didn't catch him, you would be putting staples in his head too."

She then grabbed the thermometer from Jaden's mouth and read it thoroughly. "103F degrees" she said with a clear voice before running to the computer.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked as he made his way over to the computer while I stayed by Jaden's side.

"I'm checking his medical file for the past eight weeks. High fever, coughing of blood, wheezing, those are all symptoms to . . ." suddenly a picture of Jaden and numerous reports of medical problems appeared. It was a little soul shocking to find that my 'happy-go-lucky' best friend was actually quite a frail person. "AH-HA!" Ms. Fontaine blurted out suddenly, causing me to fall backwards.

"I-I guess you found something." I muttered while laying on the floor.

"Yes, it seems that Jaden was admitted to the New Domino Hospital about four weeks ago for a high fever, and since school about a week ago that means that he probably didn't get over the flu completely. So . . ."

"So, what"? Jim said, looking curious.

"He has pneumonia. It happens when you have a cold or the flu, and you don't completely heal. Then if bacterial gets in your lungs, your much more likely to get it. On top of that, it says here that he has a very minor case of asthma, so I guess that explains the wheezing and why he was coughing hard enough for blood to come out."

I sat next to Jaden again, then looked at Ms. Fontaine. "But he's been fine all week, why now?"

She sighed. "If that's the case, then he must have been trying really hard to hide it from everyone. Otherwise he would have either stayed in his room or come here."

"No . . . " said a weak voice. I looked to my side at Jaden, who seemed partially conscious at the time. His cheeks were a bright red and he was pale, his eyes were half-closed as he looked at me.

"Jaden! You're OK!" I said, cheer in my voice. Jaden just smiled at me.

**Jaden's POV**

I was looking up at Jesse, who started smiling when he found out I was awake. I guess I opened my eyes around the time Ms. Fontaine started mentioning my file, which I'm surprised the school could get into at all. I smiled and looked at him, until Ms. Fontaine came over.

"Jaden, I would like to know, why you didn't tell your conditions to the school during your first year here?" she said in a worried voice.

I sighed and turned my head to her. "Well, I didn't really see any real reason to. Either that or I forgot." I coughed as Jim waved goodbye, leaving the room.

Ms. Fontaine whispered something to Jesse, and he snickered. Then he jumped on me, holding me down. My whole face went from paper-pale to cherry red.

"J-Jesse!" I squeaked out as loud as I could. "W-What are you-" and then there was a sharp pain in my arm. I looked over and I saw Ms. Fontaine, holding an empty medical needle. Did she just . . . give me a shot? "What was that for?" I said looking at Jesse's smiling face.

Jesse snickered "Aw it's just a vaccine. We knew you would say no if we _asked_ you, so we just tricked you!"

"Why would I say no?" I was interested in what his answer would be.

"Oh, because it practically knocks you out in minutes and keeps you like that for a few days."

I was about to attempt screaming at him, but my body just went kind of . . . numb. My eyelids closed and I couldn't open them back up. I swear when I wake up I'm going to . . . to . . . _and the 'boy' fell into a dreamless sleep._

**Me: Did you like it Chazz?**

**Chazz: You still didn't explain if it was a Yaoi or not!**

**Alexis: Just wait until next chapter, OK?**

**Jaden: Can we tell them next chapter? PWEASE?**

**Me: Fine. Next chapter: **_**Dresses for a Duel Disk!**_


	4. Dresses For A Duel Disk!

**Author's Note:**** I found that listening to a music box while typing makes a better Fan Fiction. I might not be typing a lot this weekend, so I wrote a nice, wordy chapter! Anyway here's chapter three, **_**Dresses for a Duel Disk! **_

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, just the Fan Fiction!**

**Jaden's POV:**

My eyes fluttered open, but every thing looked a little blurry. I blinked a few times before it became clear again. Was I in the infirmary? What . . .Wait a minute.

Then I remembered. **Jesse, wait until I get my hands on you!**

Just then, Ms. Fontaine and, speak of the devil, Jesse walked in and saw me awake.

"Jaden!" Jesse said with a huge smile. "Who are you felling?"

"Jesse . . ." I half moaned, half sighed. "I'm going **cough** . . ."

"Going to what?" Jesse said as he leaned closer.

"Kill . . . You . . . don't trick me again."

It took Jesse a minute, but then he laughed. "Oh yeah! Sorry about that. But it was four days ago, stop fretting about it!"

My eyes stared intensely at him. "Four . . . **what?"**

"Jaden, that was a vaccine used only for bad cases of bacterial illnesses. I told you before you fell asleep, it knocks you out for days!" Ms. Fontaine said to me. Before I could say anything else, she forced the thermometer under my tongue. Jesse just sat next to me, watching Ms. Fontaine mess with her computer from across the room. Then Atticus, Chazz, Sy, and Jim walked in.

"Jaden!" Sy said, as he practically ran to the bed I lay in. "We heard you got sick, but when we came to visit you, Ms. Fontaine said you wouldn't be awake for a few days."

"Yeah . . ." I said, sitting up against the bed frame. Then I thought back to when I first passed out, some one had caught me before I hit the floor. I looked around at all of them, only Jesse and Jim had been in class that day. I was still trying to figure it out when Atticus spoke up.

"Jaden was so~ lucky Jim was there!" Atticus said, a ring in his voice "Otherwise you would have staples in that pretty little head of yours!" So it was Jim!

I turned to Jim and smiled. "Thanks! You're a life saver- literally! Ha~"

I could tell Jim was about to speak up, when Ms. Fontaine pulled the thermometer out my mouth. "Your in the safe zone, young man. But that doesn't mean your pneumonia is completely gone! No vigorous activity for a week. You may go."

I practically jumped out the bed. "YES!" I said, though I kind of wanted to say that louder. My throat still hurt, and if I started a coughing fit then I'd be knocked out again! We were all about to leave the room when Ms. Fontaine yelled my name.

"Jaden, catch! Use it if needed got it missy!" She said as she threw a red inhaler at me. I barley managed to catch it and everyone, except Jesse, looked at me as we left the room.

Wait, did she just say MISSY? That means-!

"Jay, is there something wrong?" Sy said as we walked down the hall. "Why did you get pneumonia? And why do you need that inhaler?"

I sighed, pocketed the inhaler and then looked at him. "Well, about four weeks ago I had the flu and it got pretty bad. I thought I was better by the time school started again, but guess not. As for the inhaler . . ." I looked to Jesse for advice, hoping he would as it for me. I hate making people worry about me!

"Well Sy, me and Ms. Fontaine looked at what of Jaden's file the school were able to access. It said he had minor asthma when he was a kid. So that must be why."

Most of them looked at me worried, while others sighed. I had to change the subject.

"W-Well guys, I'm going to go change into different clothes!" I actually needed to; my pants and shirt were really dirty. I continued as they just watched me run off, until I got to private student changing rooms. I took my shirt and pants off, turning to the mirror. Sigh, I'll never be able to tell them . . .

Then the door opened. It was Jesse and Sy!

"J-Jaden?"

**Jesse's POV**

Poor Jaden! He looked so scared to tell everyone about his asthma. Maybe he just hates people knowing his secrets? No, that can't be it. What could it be?

Just then, Atticus just _had_ to come up with an idea.

"Hey, hey!" He said cheerfully. "It's time to play the 'Punish Jaden For Not Telling Us!' Game!"

He quickly explained how two of us were to go pick the lock to the changing room Jaden was in. The whole point was to see how Jaden reacts.

"And so" Atticus continued, "Jesse and Syrus will be the lucky ones to carry out he deed!" I thought for a moment. Creep in while Jaden was . . . c-changing?

"No way." I said in the clearest voice I could. Anime tears started falling out of Atticus' eyes as he clung to my leg.

"PWEASE?" He begged.

"I said no!" my face was getting pink from the thought of it. His smile grew evil. Oh god no . . .

"Then I guess you want _me_ to be the one that sees our sweet Ja-Chan in the middle of changing~" He said, in the most perverted voice he could.

"COME ON SYRUS!" I yelled as we went to the changing rooms. By the time we got there, Jaden was just entering one of the rooms. I noticed he dropped a hairpin. As soon as I heard the _click_ of the lock, I picked up the hairpin and messed with the lock. No one else was around since it was a Saturday evening, so we knew we wouldn't get caught. I heard the lock make a _pop_ and the door slid open. That's when I saw it.

There was Jaden looking at us, his eyes wide with fear. But the shocking part was what he was _wearing. _While 'his' other clothes lay on the floor, all Jaden wore was a black slim-fit tank top and pink panties with bunny heads along the rim. 'He', the person I was quite fond of, had been lying about 'his' gender the whole time?

"J-Jaden?" I said with my face was as red as a tomato. Syrus had looked away and covered his eyes. A tear fell from Jaden's face.

**Me: Happy now Chazz, Atticus? Ha~**

**Chazz: W-WHAT THE HELL?**

**Jaden: It's a fan fiction Chazz, calm down a little.**

**Jesse: Jaden looks good in a tank top . . .**

**Jaden: What was that Jesse?**

**Jesse: (blush) N-Nothing!**

**Me: Next time, **_**Beauty and the Cards!**_


	5. Beauty And The Cards!

**Authors Note:****Poor Jaden, poor sweet little Jaden! She just wanted to keep everyone safe. Anyway, I don't own Yu0Gi-Oh! GX . . .blah, I wish I did . . . ON TO THE FREAKIN' STORY! I was listening to ****そいやっさぁ****! ****This time, ha~**

**Jaden's POV**

N-No way . . . this must be a nightmare! Now Jesse and Sy found out one of my secrets, and it's the biggest one . . . no way this can be happening! It must be a nightmare! I stared at Jesse with fear in my eyes, and a tear rolled down my cheeks. I threw on a shirt, pants and my jacket and dashed past Jesse.

"Jaden! Come back!" he yelled. I felt like I was going to cry, I just wanted to go to my room and never come out! My vision was blurry from tears, which I was trying to keep from falling to my face. Then I just _had_ to bump into Aster, who was spending his Saturday evening strolling the halls of DA.

"Jaden what are you do-" and then he looked down at my face, tears about to flood down my face. He started to wipe away the tears from my eyes. "What happened to you? Are you OK?"

I looked up at him and put on a happy appearance, wiping any extra tears. "No, I'm fine! I just tripped and got a little upset, that's all!" I got up and continued running, I could feel Edo's eyes staring at me as I ran. After about ten minutes of severe running, I finally reached my dorm. I practically K.O. punched the door, and it slammed shut with a huge _bang_. I just got under my pillow and cried, I didn't want to see anyone. I was hoping I could just live normally, like any other young duelist / 9th grade student.

"But that's not possible for someone like me . . ." I muttered, when a small light appeared by my side, taking the form of a duel monster.

_Kuri Kuri?_

"I'm fine Kuriboh, let's just go to sleep, mm okay?"

**Jesse's POV**

"Jaden! Where are you?" I yelled. Syrus followed me close behind. Where could he have gone in fifteen minutes?

Hen it hit me. The slifer dorms! I've seen him run there in _way_ less then fifteen minutes! I started running in that direction with Syrus, until someone grabbed my shirt color and pulled me into the air. As I looked up, I saw the silver-haired, azure-blue eyed student. Aster Phoenix.

"Come on Aster, put me down!" I yelled. Trying to squirm from his grip.

"Not until you tell me what got Jaden so upset." I was surprised to hear him say that. Jaden was crying because of me?

"Sorry Aster but . . . I can't tell you. It's a secret." I said meekly, turned from his face. He slowly released me from his grip and laughed to himself.

"Well, why not settle this in a duel?" he said, chuckling.

"A duel? What's the stakes?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"If I win," Aster said. "You'll tell me why Jaden is upset. If not, I'll forget about it completely, like I've never heard of it."

"Deal!"

(Sorry! No good at duel signs. End result: Jesse: 0 LP, Aster: 50 LP. Aster wins!)

" Now spill it so we can find Jaden!" Aster said, no, demanded.

I then told him everything I know, including Jaden. I blushed during that part, while he just shook his head in shock. When I was done, I just looked at him. "So?" I asked.

"Let's go find her." He said. And we both ran to the slifer dorm, while Syrus went off to his class. He had detention, and was only excused for thirty minutes earlier today to visit Jaden. He is in a _lot _of trouble.

**Jaden's POV**

I had been lying there for a while, just looking at the wall. I finally flipped to my other side and focused my gaze to the clock. _9:57PM_ it read, making a light buzzing noise throughout the room. I just watched it change times. _9:58 PM, 9:59 PM, 10:00- _then suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. I stirred for a second, but I sat up slowly. Then I heard whose voice it was . . .

"Jaden!" Jesse yelled. "It's me and Aster, open the door!"

I jumped up and sat up against the wall. "NO! STAY OUT! STAY OUT!" I screamed, which made my throat hurt even worse then before.

"Jaden!" Aster said. "Please just open up, and your throat isn't better yet! So stop arguing and open up!"

"NO-" I started, but then I was cut off. I coughed several times into my head and looked into it. _Blood?_

**Jesse's POV**

"Jaden?" I said fearfully. I could hear Jaden had been coughing; now he was silent. "Jaden? JADEN?" Then there was a huge smash.

I looked to my right and saw Aster's foot, a broken door, and Jaden, curled up in the corner with his, ahem. I mean _her_ hands gripping her head tightly, shaking her head back and forth. One of her hands was completely covered in blood, with a red stream of it running out her mouth. When I tried to step towards her, her head shot up furiously. Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated, and instead of looking like two chocolate glimmering stones they looked scared and dull.

"N-No . . ." She choked out. Instead of the voice sounding smooth like velvet, it sounded cracked and upset. He was even wheezing. I tried stepping closer again, but her eyes became wider and she backed up further. "NOOOO!" she screamed, causing her to cough more blood into her hand. There was only one way to do this. I'm going to be blushing for weeks on end . . .

I leaned in close and hugged her to my chest with my left hand, covering her bloody mouth with my right. "Shhh. It's Ok, I won't tell anyone." I whispered into her ear quietly. "Only me, Sy, and Aster know, we won't tell. Now calm down, OK?"

Her body just seemed to relax and her bangs fell over her eyes, covering them. I hugged her closer as tears ran down her cheek. Aster came over and wiped the blood off her hands and mouth. We all sat there for a while, until she finally spoke up.

"You won't lie to me, right?" she whispered, barley loud enough to hear.

"It's a promise." I said quietly. With all the blood wiped up, all three of us just got tired. Jaden got in the bottom bunk, Aster lay on the middle, and I was on the very top bunk. I thought with all the events, it would take hours to even close my eyes, but we were all snoring in minutes.

**Me: Did you like it everyone?**

**Alexis: So Jaden really ISN'T a boy this time? That's a shame . . .**

**Jaden: What? Oxo**

**Atticus: Come on; let's just take pictures of sleeping Jesse!**

**Me: Next time: **_**The Truth Comes Forth!**_


	6. The Truth Comes Forth!

**Author's Note: You've guessed right, i just updated! I decided to go with this approach to show the others Jaden is a girl, and another secret Jaden had hidden. I also dedicated this to my friend Joanna, cause her birthday is in less then two days. Lengthy note, huh? Pfft, next chapter is going to be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-G-Oh! GX, just the Fan Fiction!**

**Jesse's POV**

I opened my eyes, only for them to be struck by the bright morning light. I sat up and started climbing out of the bed. It wasn't till then i realized i was on the top bunk. I was _sure_ I went to bed on the bottom- _plop._ There I was, face planted on the floor. When I finally decided to lift my face up, there was Jaden, tucked in under the bottom bunk blankets. Aster looked over at me, still half asleep.

"Jesse, what the _hell_ are you doing?" Aster said, in his usual 'leave-me-alone-I'm-tired-cause-it's-morning' voice. Despite his usual calmness, he hates mornings with a sheer passion.

"I thought I was on the bottom bunk, and then I tried getting out of bed." Oh gosh, it sounded stupider out loud.

There was a light moan from the bottom bunk; Aster and me froze in place. Suddenly, Jaden sat straight up and stared at us, though I could tell he- I mean 'she' changed her top while we were sleeping. Then she laid back down and fell asleep again. It was about seven in the morning, and I knew Jaden needed to get up or else she would just sleep all day.

I crept over slowly and fearfully. Jaden had always been scary when you wake 'him' up on Sundays or Mondays. I poked her with a meter stick (while standing a few feet away.) Then, out of freakin' nowhere, she sat straight up. I practically clung to the wall in fear.

"_**What?"**_ She said coldly but gently while rubbing her eyes.

"I-I thought to wake you up, otherwise you'd sleep all day." I said while trying to think of a way to climb the ceiling before Jaden tried to kill me. She was like a 'Just-Woke-Up-Hunny' from _Ouran High School Host Club_ . . . times twenty.

She sighed and got out of bed. Instead of wearing the usual academy pajamas, she was wearing a white sleeveless nightgown that went down to the middle of her thighs. I blushed at how adorable it looked on her. She saw my face and quickly turned away from me, fiddling with a small necklace in her hand.

"W-Will you two turn around so I can change?" She said shyly, still sounding a bit irritated from lack of sleep. I blushed as both of us (Me and Aster) turned around while she changed. After about five minutes, Jaden poked my shoulder lightly.

She looked _just_ like a boy! With the shirt and jacket, the tank top wasn't visible. And because of the long white jeans, well you get my point. There was a sudden loud knock at the door and, out of nowhere, Alexis barged in.

"Alexis!" Jaden nagged. "You should have knocked, we might have been naked!"

She puffed her cheeks and laughed. "Well maybe you should lock up the door more!" She stuck out her tongue and started to walk out. "Better get down to eat soon, or there will be no food left!" Alexis yelled.

"So Jesse, Aster," Jaden said in between laughs. "Ready to go to class?"

I started walking out with them, until Aster grabbed Jaden's arm. "Jaden, I have a question."

She sighed. "You can ask one question before I go downstairs. What is it?"

"Well," he said. "If you entered the school as a boy, what are you going to do about today's physicals exams?"

"The physical _**what?**_"

**Jaden's POV**

"I'm screwed!" I said as I hit my head against the doorframe. But then I turned cunningly to Aster, my smile grew evil. "Kaiba Corp. doctors are holding the exam, _right?_"

Aster tilted his head, confused. "Yeah . . . what are you planning this time?"

I pulled out my red cell phone that had been in my jacket pocket. "Get out for a minute. I need to make a quick phone call."

**? POV**

My husband and I waited near for my cell phone to ring, knowing exactly who would be calling. Only two hours until her physical exam, and one hour until out jet arrived. Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I quickly answered it, not even reading the caller ID. "Hello? Is that you honey? Are you Ok?"

"Yes mom. You worry _way _to much!" said a velvety and cute voice, that could belong to a boy Lolita. Hey, even a mother can watch anime now and then!

"Anyway," I continued. "When they call you up, go to the instructor and tell them your _full_ name, they'll know what to do."

"Yes mother." She said, in a sort of mocking tone before hanging up. She didn't even know her father and I were coming to DA for a visit.

"I'll be there soon, my daughter." I whispered to myself. "Be patient my sweet, little, Jaden Madoka Kaiba."

**Me: So, how was it?**

**Jaden: So I'm guessing that next chapter will go as planned?**

**Jesse: What do you mean by "planned"?**

**Jaden: Oh Jesse, I'd hate to make you worry. I think I'll just let you wonder . . .**

**Chazz: So I'm guessing I can't know either?**

**Me: Not until the next chapter: **_**Save me,**** papa!**_** And happy two days before your birthday, Joanna!**


	7. Save Me, Papa!

**Author's Note: This is going to be a really wordy one, ha. Mainly cause it shows Jaden a month before school started up.**

**Disclaimer: I own ONLY the fan fiction! I got the idea for the exam thing from Ouran High School Host Club!**

**General POV **_(four weeks before school started)_

Seto Kaiba, CEO to Kaiba Corp., was sitting across from his thirteen-year-old daughter, Jaden, who had been hidden from the world since birth. They were dueling; using prototype cards sent by Industrial Illusions that needed to be tested before Jaden went back to DA, a dueling school founded by Kaiba. It would be her second year there, her second year cross dressing as a boy.

"I fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode, papa!" the girl said in between laughter. She had her short, un-brushed hair in two high-ponytails. The girl wore buckle up white boots, white denim shorts, and a red V-Neck shirt with a white tank top underneath.

Kaiba snickered. "Sorry, I don't think so." He then played a new trap developed by Maxamillion Pegasus that destroys all monsters on the opponent's field ad let you summon one fusion monster, for the price of 3000LP. He then summoned his Blue Eyes White Dragon, defeating her.

"Aw, I lost to you again papa. But I'll remember to watch for that card next time!" she said with cheer ringing in her voice.

Just then, a woman with long auburn hair tied into a ponytail and shimmering brown eyes walked in the large study. "Now Jaden, promise mama that you'll be the cutest duelist in history!" She said with glee and pride in her voice. It was, without a doubt, Kaiba's wife Serenity.

"Now Serenity, don't get your hopes up. Jaden already has to cross dress at school to protect her identity. We don't know how long she will have to hide it yet." Kaiba said, looking at his young daughter. She wasn't paying attention though. His daughter was whispering over her shoulder to nothing but thin air.

"But Kaiba~" Serenity whined. "One day she could be the prettiest, most adorable girl in her school, I'll see to it!" **(A.N.- Remember the prologue? Ha~ Jaden is so much like his mother!)**

Jaden laughed and laughed for a long time, until she just stopped and laid her head onto the cold table. Then, without warning, the girl coughed.

**Jaden's POV **_(Were back to the present!)_

"Jaden Yuki?" The doctor called. I quickly tugged her sleeve for her to come closer.

I whispered into her ear, "Jaden Madoka Kaiba". She looked at me for a moment, and then she pushed me across the hallway. There was a tall doctor in the room, with long azure hair and golden eyes.

"Ah, miss Kaiba. I have been made aware of he situation a few hours ago. Please take your shoes off so I can measure your height."

**General POV**

At the same time, a thin man with wearing a dirty white lab coat wandered the medical area, until he overheard a group of girls talking.

"Did you hear? They say they had to take that Jaden kid for a private exam!" the first said.

"Maybe because he had pneumonia?" Another girl said. "What room did they take him too anyway?"

"Well," a louder female said. "I heard they took him to class A2."

That's all the man needed to know. He then went to class A2, quickly swinging the door open and locking it shut.

"Excuse me doctor," the tall woman said. "You can't be in here right now."

But he wasn't interested in her. He fixed his gaze to the girl standing near the tape measure, dressed in only denim jeans and a light pink tank top. She stared at him, and he could tell by her chocolate glimmering eyes, it was the rumored Kaiba daughter. If he brought her in, he'd get paid enough to last him years.

The tall doctor walked towards him. "Did you hear me sir? I said-" and he threw the woman against the wall.

**Jaden's POV**

The thin, dirt covered man pushed the doctor into the wall until she was unconscious. Then he started walking towards me. This is really bad! My head started hurting, my eyes filled with tears. W-what did he plan to do with me? Why me?

He stopped about four feet from me and smiled evilly. "Why hello, young Kaiba girl. He he~"

"AAAHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of lungs. I wanted to try banging on the window, but before I could move he grabbed me tight around the waist, hoisting me onto his shoulder. "AAAAHHHHH! HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I continued to scream, even though each time he squeezed me tighter.

"Shut up, you little bitch!" he hissed under his breath. But by then, teachers and students had broken down the door, and all of them crowded around. My face was streaming with tears, and all I didn't even have a shirt on, just my pink tank top and bottoms (that including my denim shorts.).

Suddenly, the man pulled me off his shoulder and put me in a headlock, taking a pistol out of his pocket, pointing it at my head.

"Come any closer, and the little rich girl gets her brains blown out!" the man said, seriousness in his eyes. Half the students froze for a minute after hearing 'girl', but then came to their senses and watched me in his grip, balling my eyes out.

Then, someone had suddenly yelled my name as a teal haired boy came to the front of the crowd. "JADEN!"

"Jesse!" I said, trying to smile in which I failed miserably. "Jesse, run! He might- GASP!" He had suddenly gripped my throat tighter, squeezing he breath out of me. Then I saw two more people go to the front of the crowd, and my eyes widened. A woman with long, auburn hair tied into a ponytail and gentle, glimmering eyes. A man with short, dark brown hair and blue eyes stained with coldness.

"Mom, Papa!" I screeched, making everyone turn to me, if they weren't already. The man grabbed a lock of my hair and thrust me towards them. I was pushed behind my papa, who was putting on his duel disk.

"Mind telling me who the hell you are and why you tried to hurt my daughter?" he said, using his usual cold gaze. Don't worry, what he said is true.

I'm the one and only child of Seto and Serenity Kaiba. My name is . . .

Jaden Madoka Kaiba.

**Me: So Ja-Chan, Ka-Kun.**

**Jaden and Kaiba: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Serenity: The apple doesn't fall to far from the tree.**

**Jesse: Hey RunAway . . .**

**Me: Hmm?**

**Jesse: When do readers meet _my_ parents?**

**Me: I'll think about that. But next time: _13 Years Of Hiding!_**


	8. Dress Up!

**Author's Note: My wordiest one yet, sorry if it's not as creative. I think i'm either catching a cold or my allergies are acting up. Maybe Jaden gave it to me in the first chapter . . .**

**General POV**

The crowd of students and teachers stood around the fake doctor, of which a few minutes ago nearly shot the daughter of Seto Kaiba. The girl stood behind her father, wrapped in a cloak while wearing a light pink tank top and denim shorts. Kaiba walked towards the man, putting on his duel disk.

"Now, why don't we settle this in a duel?" said Kaiba, his cold voice ringing throughout the room. "If I win, I'll let my wife decide what to do with you **(A/N: Serenity stood pissed in the back round, hugging her daughter close. I feel frightened of Serenity . . .). **And I personally don't see the option of me losing."

"DUEL!" **(A/N: Sorry, I'm not good at duel scenes whatsoever! But Kaiba did play the same card from the last chapter where you gave up 3000LP, blah, and blah. Anyway, Kaiba kicked his butt.)**

The girl, still wearing a cloak over her body, clung to her father's waist. "Your OK!" she practically sang. Her facial expression changed though, after she turned around to see students whispering and staring.

"Jaden is a girl?"

"He, I mean she probably just did it for attention."

"Who would have known?"

The only ones that weren't whispering was a small group of people who ran up to her, asking questions like 'Jaden, are you OK?' or 'Jaden, he didn't hurt you, did he?'

All she could do when she saw them was smile. "Yes! I'm OK so don't worry! I just feel worse if everyone worries about me." Her gaze drifted to the corner as she went and picked up her baggy black T-shirt. She then went behind the curtain, slipped it on, and came out.

Seto Kaiba's bodyguards picked up the man that had passed out on the floor and found a positive ID. He used to be president of a rival company and a family friend old friend, until Seto put him out of business for good. The man was dragged out as Serenity followed the guards, an evil smile across her face. The room fell silent.

**Jaden's POV**

I sighed, looking at the group of friends that surrounded me, past them was everyone else, whispering fools that had nothing better to do. Then Jesse said something under his breath and smiled, all the others looking at him. In a freakin' insane attempt to lighten the mood, he had Atticus put me over his shoulders and run out the room with me, all my other friends smiling and tagging behind us.

"Where are you guys taking me anyway?" I nagged. Didn't really mean to sound like a mother there.

Jesse looked up at me, a reassuring look in his eyes. "What do you think were doing? All you have are _boy_ clothes!" Oh god, don't tell me . . .

We all arrived at Atticus' dorm, still hearing the screams of the man outside as my mom "dealt" with him. I was thrown into a chair as they all went into his closet, grabbing random bags and trunks from it.

Atticus pulled out a battery-powered microphone "Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls! I'd like to present my new clothing line, using our Ja-Chan as a model!" I face-palmed onto the floor.

"Why the hell would I do that!?" I said in a mocking tone. "Why have me model it suddenly!?"

"Well," Jesse started "We had planned you to model this before hand, but since everyone knows you're a girl now it's perfect timing!"

"So even when you thought I was a boy, you planned on me modeling your dresses!?"

"Alexis just put her hand on my shoulder. "Pretty much, but everyone in this room found out about you being a girl hours before the exam."

"How!?"

"A little birdie."

I had to think back. If it wasn't Aster or Jesse, then it had to be . . .

"**SYRUS, PREPARE TO DIE!**" I yelled, usually the way I talked at Jesse on a Monday morning. He quickly hid behind Zane.

He started screaming, "I'm sorry! I needed advice! Brother SAVE ME!" Jesse had to restrain me before I choked the short blunette to death.

"Calm down Jaden!" Jesse said, "It's not like he took naked pictures of you or something!" My whole faced turned red.

"Can I just model the outfits and go?" I said. My face probably looked like a tomato.

Atticus sighed. "Aw, but that's no fun! We need to play the 'Punish Jaden For Not Telling Us' Game properly!"

I laughed, they were the only people right now that didn't see my as a Kaiba or as a girl. They just saw me as Jaden, their friend.

**Kaiba's POV **_(Surprised you with this one, didn't I? Ha~)_

I watched Jaden get dragged out of the room by her friends, muttering something about clothes. She always emailed her mother and I about them, I half expected them to be a bunch of weird people **(A/N: The way Jaden would describe them, who wouldn't? lol.)**. And Serenity was afraid they would reject her . . . But I'm keeping an eye on that teal-haired kid.

**Jesse's POV**

All of us boys waited outside the door while Alexis got Jaden into a the outfit we voted on. They had been in there for nearly ten minutes, so we all got into this super intense game of 'Go-Fish'. It was now between Hassleberry and Aster, they stared at each other intensely.

Aster finally spoke up. "Do you have . . . an eight?"

"COME ON!" Hassleberry yelled. Aster was pretty good at these games for some reason.

"VICTORY!" Aster yelled, making some of us flinch. I'm afraid one day I'll be forced to play all-out poker with him.

Just then, Alexis jumped out of the closet with a wide smile on her face.

"Everyone," she said. "May I present: _The Jaden Cosplay Collection!"_ she sounded like her brother for a minute there. Then I understood why she was so happy.

Jaden stepped out of the closet wearing the red winter _Lucky Star_ school outfit. She wore white knee socks and bright red shoes. She had her bangs pulled back with two white hair clips put into a sort of 'X' formation. I was trying my best to keep from blushing.

"And now the game rules!" Atticus said enthusiastically. "From now on, this will be your school uniform!" I face palmed, along with Jaden.

"Why the heck do I have to wear it!" she said as we both got off the floor.

"Well, you not only didn't tell us about your parents, but you _also _didn't tell us about you being a girl! Therefore, this will be your uniform for the next four years!"

"Fine! Just stop being all weird." She said playfully, smiling as she walked out the room. I was the only one that followed her, all the others looked at the more outfits Atticus made. We walked together all the way to her dorm, making small talk as we went. I was kind of sad when we got to her door. I had fun casually chatting.

"See you tomorrow?" I said.

She puffed her cheeks. "If I don't skip class." She them stuck her tongue out at me with a smile on her face.

I started to walk away from the door when she suddenly grabbed the sleeve of my jacket. She quickly pecked my cheek **(A/N: No lip? Whaaa! Wait i just ruined the moment.)** and ran inside, with a loud _click_ of her door. I blushed widely and walked slowly to my dorm. Does this mean, she shared my feelings as well?

**Me: Ha! That was pretty good.**

**Jaden: (****blushing****) You promised someone you would start making things 'interesting', didn't you RunAway!**

**Me: Maybe~**

**Jesse: (blushing) I-I don't know, it wasn't that bad . . .**

**Jaden and Jesse: (****Awkward blushing battle****) . . .**

**Kaiba: Serenity, find my gun.**

**Jesse: WHAT?**

**Me: Next time: **_**Leap Of Faith!**_


	9. Leap Of Faith!

**Author's Note: I think I used all my courage today telling the new girl at school I like her VOCALOID binder, I so want one! It's finally Jo's birthday too. I decided one chapter today is good, I'll do extra this weekend. This time I listened to **_**Hello, How Are You? **_**Anyway, have fun! (****Wink****)**

**Jaden's POV **_**(next day)**_

Most of the student's still stare at me weird, but it's most likely from the _Lucky Star_ cosplay uniform I'll be wearing for the next four years. Sigh, I'm not even that into dresses, but they are lucky I'm quite fond of cosplay. But I still can't believe what I did last night. Jesse must think I'm an idiot.

As I walked into the classroom, I was quickly tackle hugged by Atticus.

"Ah! My little Ja-Chan looks so kawaii ~desu!" he said loud enough for people in America to hear. Did i mention he also made me pull my bangs back with the hairpins in an "X" fashion? He claimed it made me look 'kawaii ~desu'.

Jesse then entered the classroom and looked at me. Just as I was about to panic, he flashed a blushing smile and walked to his seat. I slowly blushed and walked to my own seat. Classes that day were too long, so I just kept drifting into daydreams. Well, at least until a teacher slammed a ruler on the desk of a student next to me. After classes ended I was actually planning on staying in my dorm for a while, until Atticus and Aster dragged me away.

"What are you two doing?" I screamed in an angry, but joking tone.

"Shhh." Said Atticus, an evil smile on his face. "Let the love master do his work."

**Jesse's POV**

I was heading for my final class of the day, still thinking about last night. When i finally got to sleep dreamed of Jaden. My face was probably a bright scarlet color from the thought, the only reason _he_ noticed me walking down the hall.

"Look Aster, It's Je-Chan!" the tall brunette practically screamed. It was none other then Atticus Rhodes, making me freeze in place. My sudden lack of movement gave him the chance to literally hoist me over his shoulders and drag me to his room (may I mention he had a **lot** of duck tape over my mouth?).

By the time he sat me down on the bedroom floor and removed the duck tape, it was nearly 2:00 PM. I was about to speak up, but he beat me to it.

"Red cheeks, lack of speaking, these symptoms must mean . . ."

"What"? I said monotone and confused. I wish I never asked . . .

"JESSE GOT BITTEN BY THE LOVE BUG, AND NOW HAS JA-CHAN-ITUS!"

I quickly smacked the back of his head, my face a furious red. Aster fell onto the floor, practically laughing his head off and balling his eyes out at the same time. Just as I was about to stomp on Atticus' back, he looked up and mumbled to me.

"W-Wait," he pleaded. "I-I just want to help you and Ja-Chan get together."

I froze.

What choice do I have? I'm fourteen, yet I never liked a girl before. I finally sighed and looked down at him.

"OK."

"What?" He and Aster said in synchronicity.

"I said I'll do it. Just help me get Jaden." My voice cracked halfway through that sentence as I blushed furiously.

The two taller teens jumped up in glee and started making preparations for a plan I couldn't overhear. I looked at the clock, a good five minutes until the final class of the day ended. The two then looked at me.

"You've made a plan?" I said to them.

"Yes~" Atticus said evilly. "Go to the cliff Jaden usually hangs out at when she is upset."

"Why?" I said, tilting head in confusion.

"Because . . ." Aster said firmly, but I could tell he was holding back a laugh. "Were going to spirit away thy fair maiden, and she shall come to see thee prince for a luxurious evening under the endless space."

"Say it like a normal person!" I yelled. I've never been good at my studies, so I couldn't understand a lick of what he had said. Atticus came forth quickly and explained.

"We plan to steal Jaden and have her hang out with you."

"Oh. When do you plan to do this?"

They chuckled and spoke in synchronicity: "Now."

**Me: Was it a nice chapter Jaden?**

**Jaden: W-Well, I guess you could say that . . .(blush)**

**Jesse: Same here Jaden (blush).**

**Kaiba in the distance: **_**Your lucky I left the island already, but your dead next time I come back!**_

**Jaden: (whispering) Don't worry Jesse, I'll protect you.**

**Me: Next Time: **_**Surprise! Date Under The Stars!**_


	10. Surprise! Date Under The Stars!

**Author's Note: AW HECK TO THE YEAH! Today on 9/11/12 around 5:00 PM[EST], we broke 1000 VIEWS! Thing is, I wrote this less then a week ago, ha! Anyway, to celebrate this will be a super kawaii Jaden and Jesse looove chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, I'd be making a fifth season instead of writing Fan Fictions(well, I still would . . .). I don't own it, GO ARREST SOMEONE ELSE!**

**Jaden's POV **_(Don't get the wrong idea, children cover your eyes!)_

"Ouch!" I yelled in pain. "Atticus, it's too tight, get it off of me!"

He chuckled lightly. "Aw, but don't you want to be like all the other pretty girls?" **(A/N: If you haven't figured it out, he is just putting a dress on her. Sheesh, I'm not THAT dirty minded!)**

By the time Atticus had finished fitting the Kagamine Rin _Antichlorobenzen _dress to my size, I think he nearly squeezed a good third of my guts out. As an addition, he brushed my hair for a half an hour until it had no tangles and looked little like Kisa Shoma's hair from _Fruits Basket._ I don't even know why he kidnapped me here, so what better time to ask?

"OK you two," I said, glaring at Atticus and Aster. "Spill it!" Usually I'd still be all 'happy-go-lucky' with the situation, but all day students had been asking me questions. In other words, I was _not_ in the best of moods.

Aster let out a sigh and explained. "We weren't supposed to tell you before hand, but were setting you up on a date."

"With who?" I said, my mood lightening up a bit.

"Jesse."

. . .

**Admit awkward silence** . . .

When I was finally about to speak up, Aster beat me to it.

"It's already 6 pm?" he said surprised. "JADEN, GET YOUR BUTT TO THE CLIFF!"

"F-Fine!" I said, still blushing. I half ran, half _sprinted_ to the cliff where I usually hung out with whenever I needed a nap or to clear my head. As I approached it, I saw that same spiky teal hair I've known for two years.

"J-Jesse?" I said. He quickly spun around to me and smiled. I tried to keep from blushing, in which I failed completely.

"S-So, what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

He chuckled. "Just waiting for you."

**Jesse's POV**

Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to act cool around Jaden? I was quickly observing her as she stared at me, blushing nervously. She was wearing a Kagamine Rin _Antichlorobenzen _dress on. From what I could tell she had actually brushed her hair for once! It was really cute look on her, because her hair was down to her shoulders in the front but in the back it was less then an inch above her neck.

She quickly sat next to me and, for a while, we didn't even look at each other. Or at least until Jaden stomach finally decided to join the party, making a large _growl_. We stared at each other before bursting into a hysterical laughter.

"Want to go to the cafeteria?" I said in between chuckles. Immediately her eyes lit up as she started running.

"Race 'ya!" she yelled in the distance.

"No fair!" I said, still trying my best to catch up. In the end we tied, but I barley made it past that door. We both took a few minutes to catch our breath before we swallowed most of the fried shrimp served that day. I almost forgot it was a date, at least until Atticus had to get in the way.

The microphone on the small slifer cafeteria stage made a bunch of static, causing everyone to put their hands to their head. I looked up and saw no other then Atticus, with that usual 'romance-time!' grin on his face. Oh god no . . .

"Come one, come all!" he announced. "Tonight I would like to host a special event done very few times by the slifer dorm . . . KAREOKE!"

I swear Jaden nearly choked that time. Why, you ask? Even I thought I'd see this coming.

"Now first up is Jaden Yu- I mean, Jaden Kaiba! She will be preforming a solo: Meltdown, by Kagamine Rin!"

She slammed her head on the table, _**hard**_. Aster then dragged her up forcefully on stage, and the music started playing. I wasn't surprised until about a good three seconds later. Her face changed from a shy and scared person in to outgoing and fearless in _seconds!_

And she started singing:

_**Machi-akari hanayaka, ETHER masui no tsumetasa.**_

_**Nemure, nai, gozen niji subete, ga kyuusoku ni kawari.**_

Everyone was befuddled at the spot. **(A/N: Jaden sounds like a much higher version of MEIKO mixed with Len, and befuddled is an actual word.)**

No one had actually heard Jaden _sing_ before now, let alone see her dance to the music.

_**OIL gire no LIGHTER. Yaketsuku youna ino nka.**_

_**Subete ga sou uso nara, honto ni yokatta noni ne.**_

Jaden's voice must have echoed a lot, because students from all dorms were running out to see Jaden preforming. _**(MUSICAL TIME SKIP: almost end of song.)**_

The music seemed to slow a bit until Jaden started singing and dancing again, making people jump.

_**Daremo minna kieteku yume wo mita,**_

_**Mayonaka no heya no hirosa to seijaku ga.**_

_**Mune ni tsukkaete, jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru . . .**_

_**AHHH! Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa,**_

_**Tobi-konde mitara soshitara kitto nemuru you ni kiete ikerunda.**_

_**Boku no inai asa wa, ima yori zutto suba-rashikute . . .**_

_**Subete no hagurama ga kami-atta.**_

_**Kitto sonna, sekai da~**_

_**Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, AHHH!**_

When the music finally ended, I looked around. Probably two-thirds of the school had come to see Jaden sing. She stared at them all, and there was an awkward silence. For some reason, I just stood up clapping. Soon there was another clap, then another, until finally the whole cafeteria was full of clapping teachers and students. Even Shepard was smiling at her! About an hour or so passed and more people ate or did karaoke, until it was about 8:00 PM.

A yawn escaped from Jaden as she stood up. "Sorry guys, if I try staying up any longer I think I'll pass out." She quickly walked out the cafeteria and climbed up the steps to her dorm, I followed her the whole way. She stood in her doorway and we just stared at each other.

"So . . ." she said quietly. I could tell her voice was shaking and we were both blushing.

"I-I have something to tell you!" we both said in synchronicity. That didn't stop me from speaking; I knew I had to say it. I had to say it. Right here, right now.

"Jaden, ever since the day I met with those chocolate-caramel eyes, I . . ,I!"

She quickly cut me of with a kiss to the lips. After moving back from me, she quickly smiled wide and blushed. "Are words really needed? I-I feel the same way."

I kissed her one time more before she went back into her room. Before closing the door, she smiled at me. "See you tomorrow, Je-Chan."

And the night ended with a blush of happiness to my face, walking to my dorm in the chilly fall air.

**Chazz: What just happened?!**

**Me: A new chapter?**

**Alexis: I think he was asking why Jaden and Jesse kissed.**

**Me: Easy! Two adorable people once separated by gender, but not anymore! Now this will feature love on the side ~Nya!**

**Jaden: I-If it's okay with Jesse, then I don't mind . . .(blush)**

**Jesse: Neither do I RunAway . . . (blush)**

**Me: Save it for the camera! Next time: **_**Love Blossoming Before My Eyes!**_


	11. Love Blossoming Before My Eyes!

**Author's Note: SCHOOL SUCKS! During the week I can post only a mere chapter a day instead of two or three! Anyway, I looked at the prologue and remembered the dream Jaden had, so I decided a **_**perfect**_** way to add gore into this tale! –EVIL LAUGHTER- Enjoy! Oh and I was listening to **_**Melancholic**_**, plus I own nothing but the Fan Fiction!**

**General POV, 4 years ago**

_On the hospital bed laid the young girl with chocolate-caramel hair that went down to her neck. She was still wearing the dark red T-Shirt with black jacket and pants she had on during her attack. If she wasn't dressed like that, she couldn't play outside with others._

_The monitors that tracked her small heartbeat were the only things audible in the room, other then a child's light sobbing. Crying over her was a young boy with spiky teal hair and beautiful green eyes. He wore a blue T-Shirt, brown trousers and white shoes. His tears landed on her face, sliding down her oxygen mask. Her eyes didn't look like glimmering chocolate brown stones anymore, they were completely dull and lifeless. She was in a deep coma._

_Something flashed in the corner of the young boy's eyes as he swerved his head the far left. The shadow's true form was only shown to the teal-haired nine-year old, causing him to scream until he passed out on the floor. He quickly went into shock, and his eyes grew as dull as the girl's_.

Both teens, a boy and a girl, woke up gasping. It was only three in the morning, and the two 'so-called friends' were on complete opposite sides of the island, yet the string that connected them was still strong.

"_Even after all these years, they are still mentally connected." _A young woman said in a voice that could send chills up anyone's spine. She had brown shoulder-length hair that were in natural waves. She had pretty, yet dull grey eyes that could seep straight through you.

A man quickly cackled in the back round, nowhere to be seen. _"Yes,_ _it __**does**__ seem to be the case here, right Dorei?"_

"_What should I do with them?" _she asked in a carefree and savage tone.

"_Nothing. Wait a little longer until I can observe them a little better." _The woman quickly disappeared in thin air, leaving nothing but the body of a young girl that had red-brown hair and was wearing an obelisk blue uniform.

**Jaden's POV**

It took me a few minutes to regain my breath before I could talk to myself.

"What. The. Hell. Was. _That?_" I muttered in between deep gasps. Maybe this time it was really just another dream this time?

I brushed the thought away and changed into my new slifer jacket. It was pretty much the same, except this one had sleeves that went down only to my elbows. I had already developed a bad habit of doing it already so I left my jacket unbuttoned, revealing my black tank top. I had slipped on a new pair of white denim shorts, red knee socks, a red belt and red shoes. My 'so-called' school uniform was still in Atticus' room and I hadn't had to get it back.

I quickly ran to the slifer cafeteria, where Jesse had already been waiting. We ate and chatted casually, until Jesse popped out a random question.

"Um, Jaden?"

"What is it?" I mumbled through my mouth full of food.

"W-Well, about last night . . . I meant to tell you t-that I really, err . . .

I started chuckling and he looked at me, blushing and confused.

"Je-Chan!" I said teasingly. "Didn't I say 'no words needed'? I was hoping you got the message . . ." I looked down, blushing furiously.

"So feel the same?"

I nodded.

"Then shall I take the 'Will you be mine' question as a . . .?"

I looked up a little smiling. "Y-Yes . . ."

He practically hugged me out of my seat and we both fell down to the floor, getting stares from all around. We never noticed the gleaming camera from behind the counter.

The two of us quickly walked to class together, me clinging to his right arm as he blushed lightly. We arrived a good ten minutes before class started, but all the students were crowded around Atticus, who held a bright pink camera that was showing the _exact_ scene from this morning. I turned to Jesse and he nodded to me. He tackled him to the ground as i threw the camera away.

"What was that for?" he whined.

Jesse and me glared at him. "It's for recording us!" we yelled in synchronicity.

"Aw, I was just playing the 'Punish Jaden For Not Telling Us!' Game properly!" he screamed as Jesse stomped on his back.

"What didn't I tell you about _this_ time?" I said, taking my bangs out of the hairpins and delicately placing them in my pocket. I didn't like having them up to often.

"You didn't tell anyone you liked Jesse, so you got a _super_ punishment!" he half sang in glee, half screeched in pain.

When Chazz was finally able to pull the irritated Jesse off of Atticus, the rest of my friends pulled the camcorder out of the trashcan and watched the footage.

Five seconds later I might as well have said **Insert extreme face palms.**

They _all_ fell on the floor, faces bright red from shock.

"H-Holy crap!" Syrus said, still staring at the camera.

"Is that _my_ camcorder?" Alexis said, glaring at Atticus. "Jaden, I don't care if you kill him right anymore. Have fun."

As if on cue, Jesse struggled out of Chazz's grip and began beating Atticus to a pulp again. Finally, Professor Crowler walked in only to see two students battling to the death, me being questioned by all girls in class, and all the guys crowding in the corner muttering how jealous they were. Dad isn't going to be happy at _all . . ._

Alexis then quickly stood up, frightened. "Guys, where's Jasmine?" She said as see looked around for the red-headed girl. She was no where to be found.

**Me: Why is it just so much fun making Atticus evil?**

**Jesse: So I can kill him? –Points to ambulance and a crushed camera-**

**Me: That makes sense, ha!**

**Jaden: I think I like this chapter the best so far!**

**Jesse: You too?**

**Me: Next time: **_**Synchronicity!**_


	12. Synchronicity!

**Author's Note: I warned you I was adding a bit of classical gore sooner or later, and I chose sooner. Oh and if you think you know ways i can improve my story, please review, but ONLY if positive reviews! I own nothing but the Fan Fiction!**

**General POV**

Alexis and Mindy had started looking desperately for their friend Jasmine, whom they haven't since last night. After about ten minutes, other students became frantic and started and began their search. Within the hour, the whole school was looking for the young redheaded girl. Each group of friends had been split up in different sectors, most of them sent to look in dorms or classrooms. However, specially selected students had been told to look in the more outcast areas. These included the beach, the roofs, and the biggest area of all, the forest.

**Jaden's POV**

"Out of _all_ the places to look, we just had to be sent here?" Chazz said sounding fairly irritated at the time. By then I had changed back into my boy uniform, considering there was a fair amount of poison ivy all the way out in the forest.

We all had been walking for two hours trying to find Mindy, one of Alexis' friends she's known since elementary school. I can understand why she was so worried, since there used to be a friend I couldn't protect. It was over eight years ago; I can't even remember his name anymore.

It had been four hours since we started searching, so far completely unsuccessful. We finally decided it best to split up individually, and call the others via. cellphone if we found her. I quickly ran towards the obelisk lake, maybe she would she there? By the time I finally reached the stupid lake it was already seven thirty-three and the sun was setting.

I slowly walked around until I noticed a figure lying by the lake with short, bright red-brown hair.

"Jasmine!" I yelled, running towards the figure on the ground.

No response.

"Jasmine? Are you-" then I stopped. Jasmine lay there in a pile of blood with three perfectly shaped holes through her heart. All I could do was scream, and then I lost complete control over my body.

**Jesse's POV**

Where could Jasmine have one in one night? It had been twelve hours since she was last seen, about seven or six hours since we started looking, and the girl was still nowhere to be seen! Why would she go and disappear so suddenly?

Since I started DA, I had only seen her once with Alexis, so i can remember her appearance well. This was going to take forever.

Just then I heard a loud scream come from around the obelisk dorm. Was it Jasmine? I quickly ran over, only to find Jaden losing her lunch while staring at some blob over by the lake.

"Jaden!" I said, quickly running over to the girl's side. I looked over towards the lake as my eyes focused on the lump on the ground. No wait, not a lump. That was-!

**Me: MWAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger-o-death!**

**Jaden: So you let people die whenever there's a cliffhanger?**

**Me: Well, more or less. Depends on my mood. Some guy nagged me to change my character's personalities in my other story before I wrote this, so I was pretty ticked off.**

**Jesse: That explains some, but why short chapters during ****school week? And why make Jaden spew his lunch?**

**Me: Because i'm an eighth grade with lots of homework. The other question, I already planned on Jaden throwing up a long time ago =_=.**

**Jaden: WHAT!**

**Me: Next Time: **_**Lockdown!**_


	13. Lockdown!

**General POV**

It had been a few hours since the body of a DA student was found, three perfect stab wounds straight through her heart. Now every student on the island was in lockdown, for the murderer still roamed the island. Everyone was on guard, and even the teachers were cautious.

**Jaden's POV**

It had been a long night since Jasmine was found. I quickly opened my eyes to see that not only me, but also every student was in the school gym.

_Oh yeah,_ I thought, still wanting to fall asleep again. _After last night the whole school went into lockdown._

When my eyes went into focus I turned to my left side, only to see Jesse's gently sleeping. It was adorable, considering that he puked twice as much then me last night. Who could blame him? She had blood still pouring out of her chest.

Gently but surely, I poked Jesse's face with my pointer finger while making a _click_ sound. Eventually I got him to open his light green eyes, half closed from lack of sleep.

"Mm?" he mumbled lightly, his eyes starting to close again.

"Wake up!" I whined. "It's only ten in the morning and there's nothing to do!" Most students were still asleep or asking the teachers a thousand questions.

He sighed and looked up to my face. "Your hair is a mess again." He said, chuckling. Well he _was_ chuckling, until I hit him upside the head.

"You know darn well I hate brushing my hair!" I yelled, waking about half the students. "Plus, I've never seen _you_ brush your hair!"

"Well, if I brush my hair I look too much like a girl." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

By noon at least two-thirds of the school had awoken, eaten, and went around the gym to do whatever. I spotted Alexis trying her best to calm Mindy, the one person closest to Jasmine. They had literally known each other since pre-school and even got into duel academy together. It's sad when you think about it, losing the person you've known your whole life.

After changing to my outfit from yesterday morning before walking over to the girl, poor thing wouldn't even speak to anyone.

I lightly shook the silver-haired girl's shoulder. "Mindy, will you talk to us?" I said in a soft tone. I felt the other girls staring at me from behind, and I didn't like it. I shook her shoulder a little harder.

"Jaden," Alexis said, her voice made her sound like she was pretty frustrated at this point. "Give up, we've been trying for a long time. Everyone else gave up already."

I spun around and, to even my surprised, slapped Alexis across the face. She stared at me in shock for a few moments before smiling.

"Thanks Jaden, I needed that." She said before going back over to Mindy. "Mindy, we understand how upset you are. This shook up everyone's nerves. But at least talk to us?"

Mindy had finally looked up, her eyes red from crying non-stop all night. She completely broke down in Alexis' arms, putting everyone a little at ease.

I sighed, I'm not used to being awake so early. Jesse quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder.

"Aw, why does Ja-Chan look so tired? Does she need me to put her back to bed by force? ~" He said in his teasing-flirting voice.

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't make me call my dad on you, Je-Chan!" **(A/N: When teasing one another, they call each other Ja-Chan and Je-Chan.)**.

We teased each other like that for the rest of day, spending time with our friends and playing casual games, at least until Chancellor Shepard made an announcement that changed out lives forever.

"Testing one, two three?" Shepard announced over the school's loudspeaker. "Can we have Jaden Kaiba, Jesse Anderson, Jim Cook, Axel Broady, Syrus and Zane Trusdale, Aster Phoenix, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis and Atticus Rhodes, Tyranno Hassleberry to the front office."

**Me: A cliffhanger, but nobody died?**

**Jaden: Oh thank goodness! Otherwise I'd have to wake up early again.**

**Jasmine: That's mean!**

**Mindy & Alexis: YOUR ALIVE!**

**Jasmine: I only died in the Fan Fiction . . .**

**Me: Next time: **_**Announcement!**_


	14. Announcement!

**Author's Note: How fun is it writing your thirteenth chapter on the 15****th****? It's an easy way for me to put my perverted mind into words, and sorry for such short chapter! My four-year-old nephew is coming over in less then an hour so I had to hurry. I own nothing but the Fan Fiction!**

**General POV**

The group of twelve had been gathered to the front office while the rest of the school remained in lockdown. In front of the friends stood the school's chancellor, a man with brown hair and a bald spot on the top of his head. He was wearing a violet-red jacket and a smile on his face.

"Welcome back again!" he said in a cheerful voice. "It sees the school needs your help once again!"

One of older students with dark blue hair sighed. "What is it _this_ time?"

Two of the students, a boy with teal hair and a girl with duo chocolate-caramel hair stepped up, wide smiles on their faces.

"About time something interesting happened, school started two weeks ago!" the girl said in a sarcastic whining tone.

"Were all going to die this time, aren't we?" a short boy with light-blue hair said, crying anime tears.

The chancellor sighed. "No, this time you won't die. But everyone else might."

**Jaden's POV**

I stared at Shepard, confused. "Wait, what do you mean by 'everyone else'?"

He sighed before looking up at me. "Everyone else, as in every human in the world. There's a new organization called _The Seven Evenings, _and they plan to eradicate this world of all its sinners."

"But why eradicate everyone?" Alexis asked, confused.

"Well," I said. "Technically everyone in this world has committed some sort of sin. Even babies can be considered sinners, they'd be classified as 'greedy'."

Shepard quickly turned to me. "Ah, Jaden. By the way your dressed, I guess the rumors _are _true!" he chuckled lightly. "I hope your planning on helping us all once again."

"Don't forget about me, Ja-Chan!" Jesse said, I could tell he was trying to pluck my nerves. I quickly stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to Shepard.

"This will be a very difficult task, and not everyone will make it out alive." he said as half of the students gulped. "But the reward is saving the entire human race. Are you ready?"

We all stared at each other for a minute before stepping forward and doing a 'salute'.

"Just tell us how to beat them, sir!" we all said, synchronized.

"Your not in the military . . ." the Shepard said bluntly, drooping his head.

"Well we all got a bit hooked on _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_ not to long ago." Jesse said, putting his hands behind his head.

The Shepard chuckled and turned to us. "The only way to beat them is through what they call _Ultimate Judgment_. It's similar to a duel, except both the winner and loser get hurt in the end. Only thing is the loser is killed, while the winner gets a chance to survive."

Aster suddenly spoke up, which spooked me. "What do you mean _chance_?"

"Well if the winner's life points had been low enough, he will get severely injured. There have been two cases of the winners also dying from injuries."

"Only two cases?" Jesse said bluntly. "Well, as long as there isn't a high percentage of dying then, just count me in!"

"I'll help." Aster and Zane said at the same time.

"If my brother is helping, I think I'll help too."

"Alexis and me are _defiantly _in!" Atticus said, pulling Alexis into his bear hug.

"Sounds like good training." Axel said, even though he had been silent until now.

"Ready for this Shirley?" Jim said as his crocodile, Shirley, growled.

"If the world gets destroyed, how can I defeat Jaden?" Chazz said, holding his fist up.

"I call teaming up with Bastion!" Hassleberry yelled, claiming the brains of us all as his teammate.

"Then _I_ call Je-Chan!" I said before tackling the teal-haired boy to the ground.

About time I get something interesting to do!

**Me: Good thing I looked over it, I nearly forgot about Chazz.**

**Chazz: Hey!**

**Jaden: -banging head against wall-**

**Jesse: What's wrong?**

**Jaden: Well it won't be for a while, but RunAway told me how this story ends . . .**

**Jesse: Well tell me!**

**Jaden: -whisper-**

**Jesse: -Bangs head against wall-**

**Me: Next time: **_**The First Enemy Appears!**_


	15. The First Enemy Appears!

**Author's Note: I apologize to my followers who received a notification earlier that the story was updated! I accidentally posted a chapter to a different story onto this one, so I fixed it. I own nothing but the Fan Fiction!**

**Jaden's POV**

"So your telling me that their name alters when or where they will attack us?" I said, my mouth half full of fried shrimp.

"According to Shepard, it's the _meaning_ of their names that matters." Jesse said, waving a stick around randomly. He then began making a list on the white board:

_Nichi – During the day.*_

_Getsu – During the night. *_

_Ka – On a hot or dry day.*_

_Sui – On a cold or wet day.*_

_Moku – In the forest.*_

_Kin – In a cave, mine, or place you would find precious stones.*_

_Do – Anywhere, anytime.*_

"That makes it twelve-to-seven, thirteen if you add the crocodile." Atticus mumbled, staring with a smile on his face.

Jesse sighed, "But they're still really powerful, not to mention this 'Do' person can attack at anytime, and from anywhere."

I quickly hugged him from behind, refusing to let him go. "Aw Je-Chan, don't be such a stick in the mud!" It's always fun teasing Jesse when he's so tense!

Later that day, we were all in gym and Ms. Fontaine announced we would be playing dodge ball outside. Teams were split up by gender so I didn't get to team up with Jesse, but I _did_ manage to hit him every time I threw the ball!

In the end, the opposing team had held up a white flag, half of them crying anime tears or making minor speeches to themselves about winning a war but not a battle.

Out of nowhere, Jesse tackled/bear hugged me to the ground.

"Hey!" I yelled, trying to pry him off.

"No, Ja-Chan! Punishment for hitting my arm!" he whined sarcastically. I swear, when he gets off me I'm going to . . .

All of a sudden, a bright yellow-orange light appeared right under us. Before we could move the two of us were forcibly sucked in, hitting the ground with a huge _thud_.

**Jesse's POV**

"Ugh . . ." I moaned. "What the hell was that?"

I opened my eyes to see the unconscious Jaden and I were in a bright room with yellow-red walls that seemed to _glow_. The ceiling and floor looked endless, as it glowed too. It was like being in a glimmering bubble.

I could hear a man cackling, causing me to look up in alarm. There, on a balcony stood a man with short red hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a red and white cloak along with black baggy jeans. His smile held no mercy, only malice.

"Ah, looks like the girl is here to challenge- wait, why is the _boy_ here?" he said, staring at me with a confused look in his eyes. Then I pieced it together.

He must be one of the Seven Evenings, and planned to kidnap Jaden and force her to battle! That's just sick and unfair!

"Forget about her," I yelled, pulling out my duel disk. "I'll face you!"

The man laughed. "That's fine with me. Have fun battling me, Nichi, the oldest Evening!

**(A/N: Suck at duel scenes, but when I'm good at it I'll edit one in!)**

**Jesse: 3900 LP – Winner!**

**Nichi: 0 LP – Loser!**

"N-no way . . ." the man said breathing heavily. "I lost to a kid, how can I protect- AH!"

The man was dragged into the walls slowly by white hands, in which he caught on fire and burned slowly. You could hear his gory screaming and see the fear in his eyes as he was slowly dragged in, until it he was pulled up to his neck and stopped making noise all together.

Then everything spun around and went black.

**Me: How did I finish that chapter by three forty-four?**

**Jaden: Because everyone could imagine me in a Japanese girl gym uniform?**

**Jesse: No! If anyone did I'll kill all of them, like I did to Nichi!**

**Fan Boys Stalking My Window: RUN BOYS!**

**Next Time: **_**One battle each, second evening!**_

_***Their names are derived from the Japanese days of the week, Nichi was Sunday and the rest are in order from there.**_


	16. One Battle, Second Evening!

**Author's Note: A lot of people have been asking me when I'm going to update. As I said before, ****I update either everyday or other day on weekends, weekdays can vary.**** Anyway, I had a dream about this chapter! Shall we start?**

**This one is a huge series of flashbacks, so I'm going to try to make everyone cry!**

**Jesse's POV**

I can still clearly remember the day I met Jaden 'Yuki', it was my first day at DA and I was lost. And I mean _really_ lost, it's like a freaking maze at that school! I had sent Ruby to see if she could find the amphitheater, but it took me a good half of an hour until I realized she had probably gotten lost as well.

In my search to find her I ended up walking up the steps, leading me too the academy rooftop. I quickly spotted her, but then I saw something I hadn't expected. Right in front of me was a Wing-Kuriboh and a young 'boy' with duo caramel-chocolate hair. His mocha eyes were wide with amazement as he stared at the two spirits.

"There you are Ruby!" I said, trying to keep from embarrassing myself in front of the brunette.

"You can see them too?" he said in a quiet but enthusiastic voice. The boy had a wide smile spread across his slightly tanned face. **(A/N: Yes, Jesse is calling Jaden a boy. This was before they had the, um, 'changing incident'.)**

"The question is, can _you_ see them too?" I said in a joke-sarcastic way. He slowly stood up and shook my hand.

"I'm Jaden Yuki, pleasure to meet you!" he said with a huge smile plastered onto his face.

"Nice to meet you too! Hey have we met-"

"Somewhere before?" he said, finishing my sentence for me. I swear I've seen him somewhere before . . .

"_Jesse, Jesse!"_ a rather high-pitched voice yelled. _"Jesse, look at what I got!"_

I opened my eyes and looked around. In front of me was a boy with bright mocha colored eyes. He had brown hair that was shoe in the back, but down to his shoulders in the front. He wore a red coat and a blue knitted hat, clearly to big for his head.

"Merry Christmas, and thanks for the hat!" he cheered happily. He quickly extended a box wrapped in red and placed it in my hands. I slowly tore open the package and looked inside. It was a Ruby card!

"T-Thanks, um . . ."

He boy made a pouting face. "You forgot again! It's _Judai._" The wind quickly picked up and made his hat fly off, revealing his two-toned hair.

Then I realized what was going on. I wasn't _awake_. My brain was trying to tell me something I had only thought about once or twice. Jaden Kaiba, the girl I had fallen in love with and at one point was hiding her identity as a boy, was the same child that I had grown up with.

At least until the accident . . .

Jaden quickly put the hat back on her head before grabbing my hand, dragging me to the sidewalk.

"Hurry up Jesse!" she nagged. "Mommy said you could _finally_ come to my house!" She then jumped off the sidewalk and started walking across the street, unaware of the drunk driver approaching.

"JADEN!" I screeched, forgetting about her cover-up name.

"How did you know my real-" she then turned around to the car, her face like a deer in headlights. The girl was hit head on by the car, causing her to fly straight into me. I hit my head against the iron fence, and everything went black . . .

I opened my eyes, only to see I was laying in one of the DA infirmary beds. I was finally out of my dreams, or my memories. Since they finally got a window in here I was able to look at the evening sky, full of stars. I looked at the moon, only to see a black figure shift in front of the full moon.

I stood up from the bed and ran out the door, not noticing the empty bed next to me with ruffled sheets.

I ran down to the pier, finding everyone standing in front of a massive blue and white orb. Well, everyone except Jim.

**Me: I meant to add an extra detail to this chapter, but oh well!**

**Jaden: And if you were confused, I was in the bed next to Jesse, but I had gotten up and left. **_**That**_** is why the sheets were ruffled!**

**Jesse: Oh thank god . . .**

**Me: Umm?**

**Jaden: (Blush from dirty thoughts)**

**Me: Next time: **_**More Distractions: Love And Victory!**_


	17. More Distractions, Victory And Love!

**Author's Note: Am I the only person who starts singing **_**Masara Blue Jeans**_** in class for no reason? Anyway, make sure to read my new story **_**Bloody Brunette**_** after you finish reading this, and do my poll!**

**I own nothing but the Fan Fiction!**

**General POV**

Jesse scanned the group of student who stood around the large, luminous orb. Jim wasn't with them.

"Jaden!" he yelled, running towards them.

"Jesse, you're OK!" the brunette said, trying to keep her voice from cracking. She couldn't help but worry about her close friends.

His face became stern as he looked into her mocha eyes. "Jaden be honest with me, where's Jim?"

She looked down, her bangs going over her eyes. Hesitantly, she lifted her finger and pointed to the orb.

"S-She wanted me to duel . . ." her eyes began watering, "But Jim battled them instead, and he's been in there for an _hour_!" tears flung out her eyes during the last word, her bang lifting off her face. To everyone's surprise, she didn't look upset.

She looked _pissed_.

Before Jaden could finish speaking, the orb dispersed into thousands of glimmering sparks. It also dispersed a teen and a girl with short white hair. She wore an elegant mini-dress that seemed to be glowing, along with a scared expression on her face.

"N-No!" she screamed. "If I die, then how will poor little- AH!" before she could finish her sentence, she was dragged towards the moon by a glimmering hand, vanishing from sight.

"Well, wasn't that fun and peaches?" Jim said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"We thought you _died_!" Jesse yelled, Jaden clinging to him hand-in-hand.

"So you don't have faith in my dueling?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, what happened?" Jaden asked curiously.

Jim laughed, "I beat her without losing a single life point, in fact I _gained_ them! Not to mention I got some information of the lil' lady."

"What could you get from her?" Axel said in his usual monotone voice.

Jim looked straight at Jaden. "She told me one thing specifically, the only reason those few students died is because they dueled an evening _twice."_

"So that mean I can't duel against them again or I'll die?" Jesse said, worry in his voice.

Jim just shrugged, "Pretty much."

The gang all went back up to the school's conference room and looked at the board as Jesse slowly crossed out yet another name.

_Nichi – During the day__. *_

_Getsu – During the night__. *_

_Ka – On a hot or dry day. *_

_Sui – On a cold or wet day. *_

_Moku – In the forest. *_

_Kin – in a cave, place, or mine you would find precious stones. *_

_Do –Earth; Anywhere, anytime. *_

"There's only five left?" Jaden said, obviously bored and exhausted from the day's events.

"Sorry that there isn't as many life-threatening people to kill us this year." Chazz said sarcastically. He was still irritated that his biggest rival turned out to be a girl, even if she was Kaiba's daughter.

"The third oldest, Ka, is supposed to show up on a hot day. Thank the weather it's going to be raining for the next week or so!" Jesse said, running a hand through his spikey hair.

Hassleberry stretched his legs, crossing them on the glass table. "Well then I guess it's safe for the next week!"

Jaden looked down at the ground. "But . . ."

"What is it Jay?" Jesse said, concerned.

"What about the humidity?"

Everyone but Jaden face-palmed.

"Why didn't we think of that!" Atticus yelled, banging his head constantly into the wall.

"This will be a rough week . . ." Alexis said, fixing the duel disk on her arm.

Everyone walked off in different directions, including Jesse, who was escorting Jaden to her room. They remained silent, until the halfway point.

"Busy day, huh?" Jesse said while looking at the glimmering sky.

"Yeah," Jaden said. "Too bad there's only five left, that's just no fun!"

Jesse did his best to stifle a laugh, "You _like_ not knowing when you'll get attacked by mystical psychos?"

Jaden giggled. "I just like facing someone new, that's all! Don't you get sick of facing the same student, _Je-Chan_?"

"Hey!" Jesse said, sticking out his tongue. "Though, I guess you _do _have a point there."

"Hah! I knew I was right!" she said, holding up a fist. Jesse chuckled at her.

She looked at him, confused. "What's so funny?" she asked quietly.

"It's nothing . . ."

"No-no-no! Tell me!"

"Well, your just adorable like that . . ."

Both teens blushed until they arrived to her dorm steps.

Before he could walk away, she grabbed his sleeve. "You'll visit me tomorrow, right?"

He smiled gently at her. "It's a promise!"

He gently kissed her forehead before walking off into the chilly night, a smile written across his face.

**Jaden: No lip kiss? Now RunAway is just trying to torture me!**

**Jesse: EH?**

**Me: Next Time: **_**Humidity!**_

_***The evenings' names come from the seven days of the week.**_


	18. AN PLEASE READ! :333

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**I've been extremely busy, so thank pudding I have n school Friday. I already have the next chapter-planned to a T! Sorry for making you think I died or something :P**

**But please take the poll on the already planned sequel for 'Yuki? Are You Lying To Me?' should be called!**


	19. Humidity!

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for not updating in long time! On top of getting sick for a while, I started babysitting my nephew part-time. He's insanely hyper, but extremely adorable! Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Jaden's POV**

Everyone in the school seemed on edge, and I mean _everyone._

Not only was another Evening expected to arrive, but because of the humidity, everyone's hair was either fuzzy as a peach or stiff as a board.

Except for mine, of course! Talk about benefits for not brushing.

Anyway, Jesse and me were sitting in history class, spending most of the fifty minutes either sleeping or eyeing the clock.

Syrus and Hassleberry were in class too, but they sit too far in the back for me to see them (though I know they're just sleeping).

Ah class, the one place I can relax in the middle of the day-

"Jaden!" the teacher snapped.

"Hmm?"

"Mind telling me the answer?"

"Umm . . . 200 A.D.?"

_Please don't let it be wrong!_

"Wow, you actually got it correct, good job!"

The whole class perked up in unison. "What?"

The teacher sighed inwardly, "Yes students, that was the year that all roman citizens gained human rights."

With that, the bell rang and everyone was let out for lunch. It was a struggle to get back to the dorm in the rain, but with Jesse there, it was easy to maneuver through the crowd!

**General POV**

The students ran to their dorms, trying to avoid the downpour of water hitting the ground. Jesse and Jaden, two of the more hyper students, practically jumped over and under people in a fruitless attempt to avoid the warm rain.

"Hurry up!" Jaden shouted. Jesse, her not-exactly-official boyfriend was running close behind.

Finally arriving to the red dorm cafeteria, the two teens met with several other friends. The group started eating their lunch (some faster then others) and chatting about various topics.

"So," Jaden said. "It's almost the end of the week."

"Which means that soon, Na will show up, right?" Syrus whispered out loud.

"It also means everyone has to be on guard!"

Jesse stared quietly and spoke, "Has anyone else noticed there's a pattern between their appearances?"

"What pattern Jess?"

"Well first of all, the Evenings we encounter keep getting a little younger each time."

"Hmm, I guess you're right mate."

"And second, so far each of the Evenings mention protecting _someone_ before dying."

"Though it's hard to remember, I've noticed that too." The brown-haired girl said thoughtfully.

Besides a few M-rated arguments, the rest of their lunch was quiet and peaceful. The group traveled back to their classes in pairs. One of these groups consisted of the Trusdale brothers, Zane and Syrus, who didn't notice the pink-red light slowly creeping under them . . .

* * *

**Me: I'm back!**

**Jaden: Oh god no . . .**

**Syrus: I KNEW that she'd do this to me!**

**Zane: Calm down.**

**Jesse: I understand how you feel Sy, that girl is evil . . .**

**Me: Next Time: **_**Don't Faze Me!**_

**Jaden: That sounds like a Youtube video . . .**


	20. MY BEAUTIFUL AUTHOR'S NOTE :D

Me: THIS IS NOT A THING SAYING I'M GOING ON HIATUS (i hate when good authors do that ._.|| . . .)

Kuri: To sum up why Darkness been **'dead'** for the past 'who-knows-how-long', is because she got grounded-

Me: **BUT NO WORRIES, BECAUSE TODAY I'M GETTING MY LAPTOP BACK** _*currently on mom's computer*._ I don't feel comfortable writing stories on my mom's computer, so yeah! Otherwise I would have updated a LOT by now (Hahaha, oopps?).

Hotaru: This week she only has one more full school day tomorrow, half-days on wendsday and thursday, and** NO SCHOOL FRIDAY ****_(woot-woot!)_**so she can probably get one or two stories updated by the end of the work week.

Me: If you have any questions, concerns **or suggestions for which stories i should update**, MESSAGE ME~! ;33

_**-D.R. / T.H.**_


End file.
